


A Night on Coruscant

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Love, Padme and Anakin raise Luke and Leia, palpatine doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Padmé loves the little family she’s built; and it’s one of those nights that she feels a little extra grateful.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A Night on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine the potential for the skywalker family bro. just. I love it. Palpatine can choke

Padmé holds her son on her hip, giving him a wooden spoon to play with while she walks around the kitchen, putting away the remains of the dishware from dinner.

“Po!” Luke exclaims, waving the spoon around carefully. The young woman chuckles, gently switching him to her other hip so that he will not accidentally hit her with the spoon.

“That’s right, Luke,” she says with a smile, “Can you say, ‘Spoon?’”

The boy tries again, but it’s not the complete word. That’s okay, Padmé thinks. Perhaps his first word just isn’t meant to be spoon.

As she places the last bowl in the dishwasher, she pauses - it’s quiet. That has to be a good sign.

As they had been finishing dinner, Leia had started crying, so Anakin rushed out with her to try and see what was wrong. Now that she hears quiet, Padmé wonders where they went off to - and if it’s a good silence.

Carefully, she walks out towards the open living area. Sitting on the floor, cross-legged, is her husband, making a face at Leia, who has long since forgotten whatever had caused her to be upset.

“I see you’re keeping her entertained,” Padmé says warmly, smiling as Anakin glances up at her with a grin on his own. His gaze flicks to Luke and the spoon, then back to her.

“You’re not doing too bad yourself,” he replies, earning a laugh from her as she bends to let Luke down beside his sister. They babble to each other, and Padmé places a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and as he looks up, she bends down to kiss him softly.

Having twins had not been expected, but now that they had them, she can’t imagine life without the two babies. They make her complete - just as Anakin had when they’d wed.

Carefully, she sits beside him, tucking her legs underneath her. Despite the fact that they’re both exhausted, she can’t help but marvel at how beautiful he looks now; his hair is messy but falls in careful waves, and his tired eyes are looking at her like she’s the only woman in the world.

To him, she’d always been his one and only. And she can’t be thankful enough for that.

Anakin smiles at her, as if he can read her thoughts.

“The twins will need to begin their training soon,” he says softly, breaking the silence between them as he looks back at their children. “They both are strong with the Force. I can feel it.”

Anakin has been hesitant to start them both. He’d had an incredible amount of scolding from the Council; they only allowed him to stay after the Code was broken because the children would need him. Not to mention how much Obi-Wan fought for him.

It isn’t something Padmé understands, and she doesn’t think she ever will; after all, she is not Force sensitive like the Jedi. But she knows that their children are susceptible to be in danger; she is still a senator and Anakin is a well-known knight. If teaching them both the ways of the Jedi will keep them safe, then she knows they must learn.

“They will. I am sure the Council will enroll them very soon,” she assures him gently, leaning her head on his shoulder to watch the twins continue babbling to each other, Luke showing off his spoon proudly. She feels a soft kiss pressed to her temple, which still sends warmth through her whole body. How did she get so lucky?

The twins glance towards the door, just as Anakin does. Padmé lifts her head as there’s a quiet but firm knock. Strange, they hadn’t been expecting company.

But Anakin doesn’t seem to be nervous. He gets to his feet, and though his brow is furrowed in confusion, he is not alert. He must sense it is friendly.

She perks up as the door opens, and Anakin greets the person on the other side with a, “Hello, Master.” But his shoulders quickly tense. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Obi-Wan responds dismissively, but Padmé can hear the tiredness in his voice. Something’s definitely wrong.

“Come in,” Anakin says, opening the door a little wider with a frown. “I take it the negotiations didn’t go as planned?”

When Obi-Wan steps into the house, Padmé has to bite her tongue to keep from gasping. The man’s right eye is a deep blue and purple - and though he winces, he smiles all the same. “No, I’m afraid not.” His gaze falls on Padmé and the twins then, giving her a small nod. “Hello, Padmé. I do hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all,” she replies carefully, returning the smile. At least it seems that it’s just a black eye and nothing worse. “I will go fetch you some ice. Make yourself at home, Obi-Wan.” Scooping the twins into her arms, she walks over, depositing Luke in Anakin’s arms and Leia in Obi-Wan’s. They know better than to argue, so she gives them a sweet smile and heads for the kitchen.

As she rummages through the freezer, she listens to their quiet voices talk over the mission; and how Obi-Wan missed fighting with him and has been meaning to stop by. Padmé wraps the ice pack in a small cloth, smiling sadly to herself.

As much as the two butt heads, they really do care for each other. And she’s grateful that they have such a good friend in Obi-Wan.

When she walks back out to the living area, she finds the two men sitting on the carpet with the babies in their laps while they talk over the details of what happened. A sneak attack, one of the remaining separatists had tried one last attempt to kill Obi-Wan, resulting in the butt of a blaster hitting him square in the eye; before the separatist was killed.

“Here you go,” Padmé interrupts with a sheepish smile, handing the ice pack down to him, then takes a seat next to Anakin again, shoulders touching. The Jedi Knight returns the smile and thanks her, pressing it to his eye gently with a sharp exhale as it makes contact with the skin.

Leia, in his lap, reaches up to grab at it excitedly. “Ah!” He chuckles, pulling the pack from his eye slightly to look down at her.

“Come, now, Leia, this isn’t a toy,” he says good-naturedly, but he lowers it enough for her to touch it. Eagerly, she reaches forward and presses a tiny hand onto the pack. Her face screws up in confusion, clearly not expecting it to be so cold, and she pulls away, shaking her head.

A low chuckle escapes Anakin, watching his daughter with so much fondness it makes Padmé’s heart swell. Luke squirms in Anakin’s lap, so he places him gently on the floor so that he can crawl around freely. Leia pouts, but quickly finds something else to place her attention on - Obi-Wan’s beard.

She reaches up to pull at the little hairs, and his face screws up in discomfort, but he doesn’t tell her to stop. As he murmurs a theatric, “Ouch,” the girl giggles. “C’mon, Leia, give him a break,” Anakin laughs, reaching forward to take his daughter into his lap. “Obi-Wan’s already been beaten up today,” he adds cheekily, to which Obi-Wan tries to look annoyed with - and fails.

Leia huffs, but she leans back against her father anyway - perhaps she’s tired herself out enough that she won’t get angry for being told no.

As Luke crawls over to Padmé, she presses a kiss to his head, and then he moves towards Obi-Wan, who is holding the ice pack to his eye again - perhaps he is interested in his beard, too.

Padmé laughs lightly. “Maybe we ought to get them some new toys,” she says, looking over at Anakin. It’s more a joke; Obi-Wan and Beru have already made the twins many toys to play with. They’d just rather play with things like spoons - and their godfather’s beard.

Anakin rolls his eyes a little. “You know it makes no difference to them,” he replies, grinning a little.

“Perhaps not. But toys are a little safer,” Obi-Wan adds as Luke grabs at a loose string on his robes, wobbling on his two knees and one hand. The child loses his balance, falling flat on his stomach. The room is silent, holding their breath for a moment - and then Luke cries. “Aww, don’t you cry, Luke.” Obi-Wan is struggling not to chuckle as he picks up the boy, gently holding him to his chest and rubbing a hand down his back comfortingly.

He looks at Padmé, first, who grins a little, and then he looks at Anakin, who smirks. “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. He’ll learn to take falls like we do, someday,” he says as Obi-Wan continues to hold the boy. Of course the crying stops quickly - Luke isn’t actually hurt, he just surprised himself. And the attention definitely helps.

“I’ve no doubt about it.” Now that Luke has calmed down, Obi-Wan sets him in his lap, where he begins to play with the loose string again.

Anakin asks about the Council, and more about the mission. Padmé smiles, though she only understands some of it. They’re interrupted by C-3P0, who hurries into the living room. “Sorry to intrude, Master Anakin, Miss Padmé. Oh, hello, Master Obi-Wan.” His nervous movements ever present, he tilts his head slightly to the side as he speaks.

“What is it, Threepio?” Anakin asks, raising a brow. Leia cries out happily upon seeing him, reaching up towards the droid.

“Artoo has gotten himself stuck behind the bookcase,” he informs them, shaking his head. “I warned the little droid not to worm his way in there, but as usual, he did not listen to me!” Anakin shoots a sharp look towards Obi-Wan, who is obviously suppressing a laugh.

Padmé laughs a little, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll get him out,” she assures him, getting to her feet. After all, she has nothing to contribute to the current conversation. She brushes herself off, giving the men a smile before going to follow a frustrated Threepio.

“Honestly, he ought to listen to me more often. His recklessness really does lead to so many issues,” the droid is saying as he leads the way down the hall.

“I thought you both had powered down for the night already,” she says thoughtfully, stepping into the twins’ room.

It always makes her feel such warmth when she walks in this room. The walls are light blue, and the cribs are on either side of the room. A huge bookcase filled with children’s books as maternity gifts from her friends is pushed into the corner - and there’s a small opening where a sad, quiet beep can be heard.

Threepio huffs, crossing his arms a little. “I was relaxing. I believe Artoo was attempting to entertain himself.”

Another quiet beep from behind the bookcase. Padmé smiles a little, walking over to peek through the opening. “Artoo?” she asks gently. “Are you really stuck?”

There is silence for a moment, and then movement - and Artoo rolls out from behind the bookcase, clearly not stuck.

“Oh my stars!” Threepio throws his hands in the air, obviously surprised. “You were lying to me!”

Padmé had a feeling as much. She kneels down to the droid’s level, tilting her head. “Are you feeling lonely?” she asks softly, running a hand over his top. He beeps sadly, and she smiles slightly. “I know it’s difficult, Artoo. But babies require a lot of work, and Anakin can’t go on...adventures, as much.”

“That is what I’ve been telling him,” Threepio interjects, placing his hands on his hips. But then he falters, letting his arms dangle back at his sides. “But...it  _ has _ been a bit lonely.”

“I’m sorry, you two,” she sighs, getting back to her feet as she looks between them. “Anakin and I are just trying to do the best we can. I hope you know just how much we both care for you - especially Ani.” Then, she smiles. “And the twins absolutely love you. I’m so glad you’re going to be in their lives.”

The droids exchange a look, and Artoo beeps. “I agree, Artoo. We apologize for doubting you both, Miss Padmé. And please let us know if you ever need any help with the children,” Threepio responds, giving her a slight nod.

Padmé pats Artoo’s head again, then pats Threepio’s arm. “I will. Thank you.” She takes a step back then. “Get some rest; we’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good evening!” Threepio says cheerfully, accompanied by another beep from Artoo.

She smiles, then steps out into the hall, shaking her head. She’ll have to talk to Anakin about this after Obi-Wan leaves. Those droids mean everything to him, after all.

As she continues down the hall, she notices it’s rather quiet. Thinking about it, she figures it’s probably much past the twins’ bedtime - so perhaps they are trying to be quiet.

The sight that greets her when she enters the living room is not at all what she had been expecting.

Anakin and Obi-Wan are both leaning against the wall beside each other, heads against the wall. Leia is curled in Anakin’s lap, Luke lying against Obi-Wan’s arm, cheek smushed, the ice pack forgotten on the floor. All four of them are asleep.

Padmé lifts a hand to her mouth to cover a smile, despite the fact that they wouldn’t see it. She wants to be able to remember this image forever - and maybe hold it over their heads a little tomorrow.

She allows herself to watch them for a moment, remembering the many times Anakin had ever complained about Obi-Wan - but they’d always worked it out in the end. And if this isn’t proof that they care about each other, she isn’t sure what is.

Silently, she walks forward, gently taking Luke into her arms. Luckily, he doesn’t wake, so she carefully takes him to his crib, then returns to get his sister. When she picks up Leia, Anakin murmurs something, his eyelids fluttering.

“Padmé?” he mumbles, squinting up at her. “What…?”

She holds her daughter close, reaching down to kiss Anakin’s forehead gently. “Sleep, my love,” she whispers.

The still-new father is in no position to argue, and as he glances towards his master, he leans his head back against the wall. “Don’t say a word,” he mutters, closing his eyes again.

Padmé smirks, then takes a step back, taking Leia back to her crib. Once the babies are secure, she tucks them in, kissing them both on the forehead. She glances at the powered down droids with a fond smile as she heads towards the small closet, grabbing a folded blanket on the shelf.

Back in the living area, she shakes her head, still a little in disbelief. But it’s very nice to see them both getting some well-deserved rest. Carefully, she unfolds the blanket, and she gently lay it over top of them. They don’t stir.

She lets herself watch them for a moment longer before moving to turn off the light, going towards hers and Anakin’s bedroom.

It isn’t often she sleeps alone, these days. But she’s willing to make an exception tonight. Because her little family is all that matters; and she doesn’t know where she’d be without them.


End file.
